On the Seventh Day of Christmas
by Sephorium
Summary: When Hinata stumbles across a box of kittens on her way home a few days before Christmas she never imagined there would be such a drastic turn of events. Akatsuki kitten fic. Fluff. Semi-AU.


**I thought it would be fun to do something different for a change. All my stories are like dark and angsty and have tortured relationships lmao. I want some happy Christmas time fluff!**

 **I'm a sucker for non-conventional romance though so I'll probably suck at this 3**

 **This is very AU by the way, no ninja war.**

. . .

… _On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven kittens a mewing…_

. . .

Hinata wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and continued on her way through the snowy streets of Konoha.

It was near Christmas time and she had to find presents for all her friends, especially Naruto, Kiba and Shino.

Buying presents for guys was always so hard though. At least with a girl you could buy her jewellery or clothes or a jewelled set of kunai, in Tenten's case, and most of them would be happy. Boys though, she never had any idea of what to buy them.

She came to a stop outside a small well decorated shop. There was a little old lady behind the counter that smiled at her when she walked in the door.

"Can I help you find anything young lady?" The woman asked with a kind smile.

"N-no thank you I'm just l-looking for now," She said, smiling reassuringly at the sweet old lady.

A glint of silver on the table caught her eye and she walked over to it. She flipped the thin silver metal over in her hand.

They were a pair of dog tag necklaces. 'Maybe Kiba would like this' she thought, one for Kiba and the other for Akamaru.

"I can engrave names into those if you want dearie," the old woman said interrupting her thoughts.

"A-ah that would be perfect," she responded, happy she had sorted out a present for Kiba. He was by far her closest friend and had already informed her that he had gotten her the "perfect" present the previous day.

She really hoped her present was good enough for him.

She saw a necklace that she thought would be perfect for Naruto but he never took off the one Tsunade had given him, especially since she had died and she figured any other necklace given to him wouldn't be used.

She left the shop and since it was just before 5pm she figured all the shops would be closing soon. She turned to go home, it was only a 10 minute casual walk to her apartment, faster if she wanted to use her ninja speed.

It was a nice night though and she thought that was unnecessary. She turned into an alleyway and knocked something with her foot; when she did so a harmony of squeaks and little meow sounds erupted from the object.

She looked down and gasped at what she saw.

 _It was a box of kittens._

"Oh my, you poor things," she cooed at them. Who would just leave them here? There were such horrible people in the world.

She picked up the box and counted them; there were six of them in total.

She couldn't see very much in the dark alley way and carefully walked them back the rest of the way to her apartment. She couldn't just leave them there, they would probably die.

She opened the door with difficulty and placed them on the kitchen table with the shopping bags from her afternoon of shopping.

She had only bought groceries and those dog tags however, she wasn't much for clothes shopping, it just took too much time and she barely found any clothes that fitted her body shape the way she wanted it to.

"Now let's take a look at you little guys," she said turning to the kittens still in the box on the table.

She had been wrong, there were actually seven; she wondered how she had missed him.

They were very… strange little kittens. They had colours and markings she'd never seen on cats before.

Did the bastard that left them there also dye their fur? She frowned and grabbed a damp cloth from the kitchen sink.

She wiped at the decidedly _blue_ kitten but not even a hint of blue appeared on the cloth.

"Weird," she said to herself.

She never stuttered when she was alone or when she spoke to animals; it was just when talking to other people.

To her surprise the kitten rubbed up against the cloth, wetting its coat further.

She thought cats didn't like water. She gave up on getting the blue out of his coat, perhaps it was his natural fur colour to after all.

"You must be hungry little ones," she said pulling a tin of tuna she had originally bought for herself out of a grocery bag.

She heard mewling from the box as she opened the tin. Abandoning the open tin on the counter she brought the box of kittens to her lounge and sat down.

She pulled them out one by one and placed their tiny forms on the carpet.

First one was the blue one she had already met and as soon as she placed him on the carpet he ran off to the counter where she had left the tuna can.

He had pale yellow eyes and a light blue coat, just a tint off white but noticeably blue nonetheless.

The next one pawed at her playfully when she tried to pick him up. He was a mixture of black, ginger and white, a Calico if she remembered her cat breeds well enough.

He seemed to have his patterns in a swirl across his back, a single white gap in the pattern slightly off centre to the left. His left eye was shut and seemed to be sealed that way. The other eye was a black colour.

'Poor little guy' she thought, frowning.

The kitten was super cuddly and friendly and she snuggled him into her neck before placing him onto the carpet.

He bounded cutely after the other one and sat next to him at the foot of the counter.

The next one was black and white, a normal looking coat by all means but his eyes were so crimson and made her gasp when she saw them.

Was this really normal? He just stared at her, more like _through_ her until she placed him on the floor and he slowly walked almost _elegantly_ over to the other kittens.

She giggled, all the kittens had such personalities.

There were still four left and she wondered whether she could really keep all of these cats. Her apartment had a couple extra rooms but she wondered whether she'd have enough space for seven fully grown cats when they got bigger.

She heard a light pattering sound and she looked down to see an almost blonde cat with bright blue eyes had jumped up on the side of the box.

He was purring and she gently scooped him up into her hand. He was smaller than the others and looked a bit younger too. She wondered if they all really were from the same litter, it seemed unlikely.

She stroked him and adorably enough he rubbed his face into the palm of her hand.

She giggled, he was so cute!

She placed him on the floor and he energetically followed after the other cats, all of which could smell the food she was about to give them.

"I'll feed you soon," she assured them.

There were two dark ginger, almost red cats in the box. At first she wondered how she would tell them apart but then realised that their eye colours were different.

The one she picked up had brown-grey eyes that stared at her with disinterest. She placed him on the ground and he joined the other kittens.

The other kitten she picked up made her uneasy. He had _pink-purple_ eyes and stared straight through her. She placed him on the floor and looked back at the last kitten.

"Well you just might be the strangest," she said, looking over his silver fur and magenta eyes. He had a charm hanging around his neck on a silver chain.

It was an upside down triangle within a circle and quite large for his little body.

"I better take this off," she said, touching the necklace.

Suddenly he bit her finger and she pulled away from said necklace.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, I'll leave it there," she apologised to the cat and placed him on the floor before standing up and picking up the empty box.

She threw it in the bin and grabbed a big, almost flat bowl from the cupboard before scooping the container of tuna into it and placing it on the floor for the kittens.

They instantly surrounded the bowl and ate as though they'd never seen food in their life.

She also filled up a bowl of water and placed it next to that.

She needed to go shopping for supplies for them tomorrow; buying presents for Naruto and Shino long forgotten.

She made herself a quick bowl of instant ramen and sat down on the couch.

She turned on the TV and watched something from her hard drive that she had plugged into it. She didn't really care what she was watching however, she was so exhausted.

She had been training with Shino and Kiba all morning in the snow and she would probably get sick because of it. She had a terrible immune system.

She released her hair from the ponytail it had been in and the silky midnight locks fell down to her lower back

She had been meaning to get a haircut but had been enjoying it being a bit longer and hadn't gotten around to it yet.

She looked down in confusion when she felt a tiny weight against her calf. It was one of the kittens and to her surprise it was the black and white one that had shown little interest in her attention.

She picked him up and placed him on the couch next to her. He seemed satisfied and sauntered over to the other side of the couch before lying down. He seemed to be watching the TV and she didn't know whether or not she should be worried by that.

It wasn't long before she had the entire litter of kittens at her feet and she picked them up two at a time and placed them all on the couch beside her.

Half of them climbed on her however one climbing all the way up to her chest and curling up there, the rest on her lap. It was the silver kitten on her chest and he looked at her with his weirdly magenta eyes.

The other three which stayed in her lap were the blonde, calico and blue kittens and they were all cuddled together and curled up into balls.

She giggled and the silver kitten didn't seem impressed as he almost fell off due to her chest moving.

She caught him however and placed him on her lap with the others. He didn't stay there for long though and within a few seconds he had scaled her jersey and was lying on her chest again.

He curled up into a ball and slept like the rest of them. The other kittens were all curled up on the couch and sleeping apart from the black and white one who just continued watching the TV, his red eyes unblinking.

The kittens were all so strange, she wondered whether she should ask Kiba to come over and check on them tomorrow.

They were so _warm_ though and she found herself drifting to sleep.

She woke up in the morning to being licked by a tiny rough tongue on her cheek. It was the little silver kitten except now he was sitting and looking at her.

She picked him up and moved the other kittens off her lap. She stood up and stretched, clicking her back in the process.

She opened the door onto her back garden that was covered in an undisturbed sheet of snow and the kittens followed after her. She left them to go outside while she cooked up some breakfast for all of them.

She didn't really have food for animals so she cooked up some sausage and bacon and diced it up into small pieces for the kittens. She also filled a bowl with milk.

She had kittens at her feet before she could even put down the bowls.

She giggled, why were they so cute?

She went to a box she had open in the lounge and added the last of the ornaments to her white Christmas tree in her living room.

She had moved out of the compound a year ago when she had decided she no longer wanted to be the heir of the Hyuuga clan, her little sister was much more appropriate for the job and she was sure her dad approved more of her being heir anyway.

She wasn't disowned but she decided she didn't want to be in the suffocating environment constantly anymore. She preferred her own company and didn't have to deal with any more snide remarks of her cousins for giving up being heir.

She finally placed the Silver Star at the top of the tree and smiled at her handy work. The tree was covered in silver and white ornaments and tinsel.

It was one of her favourite things decorating the tree for Christmas; a well decorated tree was almost like an art form.

She turned around when the back of her legs was pawed at by one of the kittens.

It was the blonde one and she picked him up and snuggled him against her face. He was her favourite kitten, very affectionate and energetic.

She kissed him on his little head affectionately.

Suddenly there was a huge _poof_ sound and smoke and she squeaked and dropped the kitten on the floor in surprise.

She almost cursed at herself for dropping the poor kitten just because she got a fright.

But when the smoke had cleared there was a very _naked_ and attractive blonde boy on her carpet.

"W-w-what?" She squeaked, tripping over the ornaments box and backwards onto the floor. She sat staring in shock at the boy who had appeared out of nowhere.

Her face was red and when he stood up shamelessly butt naked and facing her she fainted back onto the carpet.

"I am so going to _kill_ that bastard when I get my hands on him, hm" he said in a deep, annoyed voice, still thinking of that Sasuke bastard.

He looked over and noticed the passed out girl on the floor and smirked. She was still red in the face even though she was unconscious.

He walked through the house until he found a room that had lavender coloured walls and a white bed with a lavender print along the bottom. The other rooms were a bathroom and two guest bedrooms that were plain and unlived in.

He dug through her draws, stopping when his eyes landed on her underwear. He had already thought her to be quite attractive but if she was wearing anything like _these_ under her baggy clothes then _damn_.

He was lucky a lot of her pants were actually made for men and apart from being slightly loose around the waist fitted him well enough.

The shirts however were too small so he went without.

It was winter and below zero degrees but he had always had the body temperature of a furnace. He walked back into the lounge and closed the door to keep himself warm.

He sat down on the couch and chuckled when the rest of his "brothers" looked up at him knowingly from the floor.

He focussed on the Calico for a second.

"Tobi I should just kill you now while you're small and useless you irritating bastard," he said dangerously but before he could grab him the little kitten had ran off and squeezed itself under the couch.

He forgot about Tobi and focussed back on Hinata.

"What should I do with her, she's seen me now," he asked the kittens.

They didn't answer but he knew they needed her while they were vulnerable. Besides she was the only one here that could return the rest of them to their human forms, from what he could tell.

He didn't really know what was going on but she kissed him and he had changed back into a human because of it.

He walked over to her and easily picked her up off the ground with one arm, carrying her over his shoulder.

He placed her in a chair that he pulled out from the dining table and found duct tape in one of the kitchen draws.

He fastened her to the chair with it and thought up what he'd do when she woke up. They were the Akatsuki everyone knew their faces.

She'd tell someone.

Ugh such a troublesome position they were in.

A few minutes later she blinked her eyes open slowly, coming in contact with, firstly a chiselled chest and then after glancing up, a single bright blue eye. The other was covered by silky blonde hair.

"W-wha-,"

"Shh," he interrupted her question.

Her mouth closed and she just stared at him, still confused how she had ended up with a blonde man in her house and being duct taped to a chair.

She banged her head lightly against the back of the chair when a kitten was shoved in her face by the man.

"Kiss it," He said simply, without giving her any explanation for his request.

"W-why? A-and who a-are you?," she asked.

"Just kiss it," he snapped at her in irritation.

She shrunk back, not like being shouted at but kissed the tiny ginger kitten on the fluffy head regardless.

She heard a familiar poof sound and shortly there was another naked man on the floor, she recognised this one though and almost fell backwards on the chair, but was steadied by the blonde grabbing it.

"B-but you're d-dead!" She squeaked looking at the red-head. He had snake bite piercings and a line of black piercings on either side of his nose.

The blonde shoved a pair of black pants, _her_ black plants, in the direction of the one she remembered to be Pein.

"Obviously not," he said impassively, his face remained stoic.

She had another kitten shoved in her face by the blonde, the other ginger one. She kissed it and there was another poof.

"Sasori no Danna!" the blonde exclaimed happily and handed the red head another pair of her pants.

She had heard Sasori turned himself into a puppet but the man in front of her was most definitely flesh and bone.

But everyone in the Akatsuki was dead as far as she knew, what the hell was going on?

She had to be dreaming.

The last four were held up in a line in front of her by Sasori and who she now assumed to be Deidara, she had never met him before now.

She kissed all four and nearly fainted again when there were four naked men on her floor. She recognised one from memory but she could only guess who the others were.

The _huge_ blue man was Kisame.

Itachi Uchiha, she had met a long time ago before the Uchiha massacre.

Hidan... the one who had killed Asuma-sensei, he smirked at her as he pulled on pants and the last one she didn't recognise.

"B-but w-what is going on?" She had never been more confused in her life, there were so many things wrong with the picture.

"Beats me, last thing I remember was being fucking decapitated and buried by your friends," Hidan growled, remembering the event. He still couldn't believe he was beaten by some stupid kids.

"I was about to explode and then here I was," Deidara chimed in, he too had no idea what was going on.

"I don't even know who the hell this guy is," Sasori said pointing to the black haired man next to him, he was the only one who had appeared with some semblance of clothing, an orange swirly mask, with only one eye hole.

"Your replacement when you were killed danna, un," Deidara replied.

"I wasn't killed what are you talking about? Tch," Sasori replied sounding irritated. Upon examining himself he touched his chest weirdly.

"What… the," he talked to himself.

She was just watching at this point while they too tried to figure out what was happening.

Itachi finally stood, clothed in her pants and looked at her. He had met her before when they were kids. Their parents made sure they knew each other as they were the heirs of two prominent clans, but she was only around five or six.

"Untie her Deidara-san," Itachi said, unsure as to why he had bothered; she hardly seemed like a threat.

"hm," he agreed grabbing a knife from the kitchen to sever the duct tape around her waist, wrists and legs.

She stared at Deidara and as he leaned in front of her cutting the duct tape around her wrists she suddenly tested something she'd been wondering the whole time.

She kissed him on the cheek and with a poof he turned into tiny kitten, clothes and knife falling onto the floor. He however landed on her lap.

She stared wide eyed, surprised at her own courage and red in the face from kissing a man, even if it was on the cheek. It was different from kissing fluffy kittens.

"What… the… fuck," Hidan said staring at the scene in front of them.

"Turn senpai back!" the one with the swirly mask yelled at her in a child-like voice. She was weirded out by this whole situation.

This childlike ninja was in the Akatsuki? She kissed the blonde kitten again and looked away when he poofed back into a naked human.

"You know you could have just asked if you wanted to kiss me," He said with a smirk, her cheeks lit up red again and she looked away.

"We'll leave at nightfall," Pein said, already planning what they would do.

"I will scout the village out now then," Itachi offered stoically.

Pein responded with a nod and soon after Itachi hopped onto the wall of her back yard. When he was about to jump into a nearby tree there was a poof and Hinata's head snapped in the direction just in time to see him turn into a kitten mid air.

She was out there so fast, and caught him before he even landed on the ground.

She knew they weren't actual kittens but she couldn't help the way she responded when they looked that way!

She brought him inside out of the cold and closed the door.

"Another problem," Pein said, almost sounding exasperated.

"It seems we have to stay within a certain distance of her," Itachi said after he had poofed back into a human again.

She didn't have to kiss him it seemed as though once he was in range again he changed back by himself.

There was a moment of silence where everyone realised their plan to leave was ruined. They had to stay here.

"Can't we just... Take her with us?" Hidan suggested, grinning in a way she could only describe as evil or maybe sadistic.

"N-no!" She squeaked. She wasn't going anywhere with these S-ranked criminals. They weren't even meant to be alive, any of them.

"There has to be another way, un," Deidara suggested, not liking the idea of getting the whole village riled up with a kidnapping.

"We stay here for now," Pein finally said. He needed time to think up a plan.

They all turned to her at the same time, and she started blushing from the unwanted attention.

"You're staying too," Pein informed her and she flinched at the threat behind what they were saying.

With them as humans she couldn't exactly just escape. There were seven of them and one of her and they were all S-ranked criminals. This was bad.

They didn't seem to have any ill-intent on her village though so she didn't feel too bad housing them.

She sighed and nodded, they needed to sort out problem soon, she didn't know how she was going to hide seven men in her house.

"I o-only have t-two guest bedrooms," She said, pressing her fingers together nervously.

"One of us can share with you," Hidan suggested with a smirk.

"W-what?" She squeaked, she couldn't share a bed with them!

"Dibs," Deidara called quickly with a grin.

"No way, I suggested it!" Hidan replied, getting riled up.

Meanwhile there was a banging sound as Hinata fell to the ground again.

"Huh, she fainted again, un," Deidara said getting distracted and almost didn't dodge the fist that was aimed for his face.

"What the fuck!?" Deidara shouted about to hit him back before he was halted by a voice.

"Stop bickering like children," Itachi said in an even velvety voice.

"Three on the couches and two a bed, nobody has to sleep with her," Pein cut in.

"Who said anything about having to," Hidan said with a wide grin.

He was promptly punched in the head by, surprisingly enough, Tobi.

"Hidan-san's being a perv," Tobi said in a sing song voice.

"Why you little fucking-" Hidan began.

"Enough already," Pein cut in wondering why he took such idiots into his organisation.

. . .

Hinata woke up in her bed and sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream," She reassured herself.

"What was, un?"

She looked shocked for a second before she screamed, _loud_.

. . .

 **Well that was a long chapter lol. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it :)**

 **I wonder how Hinata is going to handle living with this bunch. Also Tobi is just Tobi btw, as in how he acts is how he actually is in this fic.**

 **Please let me know what you think and whether I should continue this.**

 **Until next time 3**


End file.
